


More Than

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [42]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e05 Landslide, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: When Mario said, "I have no family left,” Angus felt his heart clench in his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5338843#t5338843) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

When Mario said, "I have no family left,” Angus felt his heart clench in his chest with sympathy and no small bit of pity, but he couldn’t let Mario think that his blood family, his father, was all he had because it wasn’t, not with the other residents and the doctors and the nurses always there for him, not if Angus had anything to say about it.

"You have me," Angus replied, and that was an understatement if he’d ever heard one because what he felt for Mario was far more than just family, far more than he thought he could ever say, and he didn’t quite know how to tell him that right now when Mario was so distraught.

Now wasn’t really the time for confessions or kisses or any of the things Angus really wanted to do to show Mario how deep his feelings went, to show him how alone he wasn’t even now when everything seemed so dark, but after the tears and the funeral and the mourning, then Angus would figure out how to tell him, and he’d just have to hope it would turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
